Why Should You
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai dan Sehun adalah anak kuliahan kaya raya yang tidak kenal strata. Biarlah mereka berdua mengejar cinta mereka masing-masing. HunKai! From BocahLanang
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Should You?**_

©BocahLanang

 **Facebook:**

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

...

Pair:

 **HunKai**

 **Kai-Uke**

 **Sehun-Seme**

Warn:

BoysLove│Comedy│Friend++│Yaoi│Maybe NC│Absurd Idea│Hahahehehehehaha(?)

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang aneh bukan?

Dua namja sedang duduk bersama.

Mau tahu? Yang tinggi putih berrambut pirang cepak dengan wajah tampan itu namanya Oh Sehun.

Lalu satunya lagi yang lebih pendek berkulit tan sexy dengan rambut pink manis itu namanya Kim Kai.

Duduk di balkon kamar kos-kosan mereka.

Satu kamar berdua, biar irit kata mereka.

Tapi sungguh siapa yang percaya? Mereka anak orang kaya, ayah Sehun adalah pengusaha kaya raya, dan ayah Kai adalah pejabat negara.

Masa tidak sanggup membeli rumah mewah masing-masing dan tidak campur satu kamar begini?

Malah memilih berjubel di kos-kosan rumah yang berukuran 5x5 meter plus satu kamar mandi minimalis, tanpa shower, tanpa bathub, bak mandi 2x1 meter yang seperti kolam ikan lele dan sebuah closet jongkok berwarna merah maroon yang norak.

Orang kaya memang sering seenak jidat. Sok kere padahal uangnya bergunung-gunung.

"Nyaman ya?" Sehun duduk dengan tenang di kursi lipat khas prasmanan yang entah kenapa bisa ada disitu. Apakah pemilik rumah kos-kosan ini dulunya adalah seorang usahawan pesta pernikahan yang bangkrut? Ooo.. Siapa yang peduli.

"Iya, kamu nyaman sekali, Hun" suara lembut Kai menjawab pertanyaan bernada datar dari namja berwajah datar tadi.

Huh? Kok yang nyaman malah Sehun?

"Makanya.. sering-sering duduk dipangkuanku, Kkam" Sehun mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangan putihnya yang lumayan berotot.

"Kan aku tidak tahu kalau kamu anget gini, aku kira kamu dingin soalnya dada kamu rata kayak triplek" Kai mengeplak kepala Sehun yang seenaknya mengatainya hitam.

"Biarin, daripada dada kamu itu berisi terus nipplenya pink mencuat gitu. Mungkin kalo disedot keluar asi banyak tuh.." Sehun mulai ngeledek lagi.

"Bocah kurangajarrr.. badan aja gede berotot tapi gak ada seksi-seksinya!" udah sampe ubun-ubun tuh marahnya jadi si Kai turun dari pangkuan namja pucat.

"Lu makan terus jadi gendut noh.." Sehun gak kalah nusuk-nusuk lengan Kai yang trisepnya mulai menggelambir.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh mesum. Gue seksi, proporsional, gak gendut, gak kurus, gak kekar, tapi juga gak krempeng! Gue sempurna!" Kai berpose sexy di balkon.

"Enggak. Kamu kayak yeoja yang hamil tiga bulan" Sehun nunjuk perut Kai yang sedikit gede.

Fuuuu...k.

"Ini gara-gara kamu sering beliin aku ayam goreng malem-malem tahu!" jemari lentik Kai mengusap-usap perutnya sayang. Seakan ada bayi beneran didalem perut yang absnya kandas itu.

"Mungkin gak kalau didalem situ beneran ada baby ku?" Sehun mendekat terus nempelin telinganya di perut agak buncit itu.

"Mungkin, Hun" jemari Kai beralih mengelus rambut cepak Sehun yang mulai panjang gak tahu sejak kapan.

"Kai, beliin test pack gih sono. Ini nanti kalo kenapa-kenapa biar aku kabur dari sekarang" giliran gitu malah pilih gak tanggung jawab ni anak pucat.

"Udah ah, mandi yuk" Kai tepuk pundak lebar yang setia meluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Oke. Lagipula udah dari tadi kita telanjangnya" Sehun akhirnya berdiri dari berlututnya di perut Kai dan terlihatlah tinggi mereka yang beda tiga senti. Lebih tinggi Sehun sedikit.

Pakaian mereka udah jatuh di samping pintu satu jam yang lalu. Intinya mereka bener-bener telanjang bulat sekarang –dari tadi.

"Kamu sih ngajak duduk-duduk di balkon segala. Kalo ada orang yang liat kan bisa disangka homo kita" yang Tan itu udah jalan duluan masuk kedalem, ninggalin yang putih masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya, kalik kamu mau pose-pose sexy bareng cowok ganteng kayak gue" Sehun masih narsis di pintu.

"Ganteng kepala lu. Udah cepet sini masuk kamar mandi ato gue tutup pintunya" Kai udah bersiap dengan handuk biru muda di leher jenjangnya.

"Iya-iya, emang bener kata orang.. namja cerewet itu tititnya kecil" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai yang rambutnya naik-naik jadi tanduk banteng siap nyeruduk sahabat sehidup sematinya sejak bayi itu.

"Lo gak boleh sabunin tubuh gue lagi!" ucap Kai final.

"Ya! Gak bisa gitu Kai! Itu udah rutinitas gue!" Sehun ngerebut sabun batangan seharga dua ribu rupiah itu biar Kai gak sabunan.

Dan terjadilah rebutan sabun di dalam kamar mandi sempit itu.

 **Summary:**

Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat kental sejak kecil. Kemana-mana bersama, bermain bersama, bersekolah bersama, duduk selalu bersebelahan, memakai satu sikat gigi untuk berdua, dan tidur bersama. Semua bersama. Sampai suatu saat dimana keduanya jatuh cinta.

Saling jatuh cinta? Indahnya karena mereka tidak mencintai orang yang sama. Jadi mereka tidak akan bersaing bukan? Itulah teman. Saling membantu mengejar cinta.

 **-WhyShouldYou?-**

"Hun, yang itu toketnya gede banget kayak bola voly.." Kai yang duduk di bus paling pojok berbisik sama namja ketumpahan parfum disampingnya.

Gila, wangi banget tu namja pucat pagi ini. Wanginya nano-nano. Ada wangi pomade, wangi handbody lotion, ponds men, parfum axe, wangi baju laundry kiloan, sama sepatu wangi sabun colek.

Kai sampe mau mati dipojok gini kurang oksigen.

Untung aja jendelanya gak macet kayak biasanya, jadi dia buka tuh jendela dan sesekali idung mungilnya ia keluarin buat napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Agak hati-hati juga, nanti kalo ada mobil lewat dan idungnya keserempet bisa-bisa hidung minimalisnya itu hilang tak berbekas.

Kadang tuh bibir tebel angelina jolie senyum-senyum nista ngelihat yang duduk di sekitar Sehun mabuk wangi nano-nanonya Sehun. Tapi senyum itu berubah kecut ketika yang pada mabok itu malah minta tanda tangan ke Sehun.

Fuuuuu...k.

"Itu masih biasa Kai, kemaren aku nemu yang segede semangka.." Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai dan sialnya tu bibir nempel di cupingnya, bikin merinding disko..

"Nemu? Lo pikir toket bisa jatuh gitu terus kamu temuin di jalan kayak uang lima ratusan yang sering jatuh? Asu.. kejedot!" Kai ngejauhin kepalanya dari Sehun yang malah berakhir kejedot pojok bus. Nyeri juga sih.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh, sini" Sehun ngerangkul bahu sempit Kai biar lebih deket, terus tangan satunya maksain kepala Kai biar senderan di bahu lebarnya, baru tuh dia pijetin pelan-pelan bagian yang kejedot.

"Tumben perhatian" Kai merem melek ngerasain enaknya dipijet sama jari-jari anak domba kayak Sehun.

"Eh tahu gak kamu Kai? Mereka fotoin kita terus bisik-bisik kalo kita pasangan serasi" Sehun berbisik terus sengaja nyium jidatnya Kai yang ditutupin poni pink.

"APA?!" Kai langsung aja benerin duduknya.

"Sialan lo sakit tahu dasar Kkam!" Sehun megangin dagu runcing ala penyihirnya yang kebentur kepala batunya Kai yang tiba-tiba nyundul gitu aja padahal dia tadi masih nyandarin dagunya di pucuk kepala Kai.

"Oh? Mian" Kai langsung megangin pipi Sehun terus niup dagu lancipnya si Sehun.

"Niat nyembuhin ato ngegoda sih? Niupin napas di dagu orang, bibirnya monyong-monyong gitu.. minta dicipok sampe mati kehabisan napas?" Sehun noyor dahi Kai biar ngejauh. Makin banyak yang fotoin mereka gegara Kai posenya kayak mau nyium bibir Sehun gitu tadi.

"Kata mommy kayak gitu manjur. Lo sendiri kalo kejedot ato luka berdarah-darah bukannya minta diobatin malah nyuruh gue niupin kan? Jangan sok amnesia lo" Kai menggerutu sambil duduk angkuh memalingkan wajah ke jalan yang bau-bau tai kuda. Oo.. pantes aja orang-orang nganggep Sehun kayak malaikat tampan. Soalnya ritual mandi parfumnya sukses nyaingin bau-bau tak sedap samar-samar di dalam bus sumpek ini.

Tapi lain dengan Kai yang teler karena si pucat itu yang nempel ke bahu sama kakinya. Kayak sengaja bikin tubuhnya kegencet diantara pojokan bus sama tubuh kekar si Sehun.

Padahal sebelah sononya Sehun masih luas banget, kenapa gitu suka banget nempelin.

Seakan tubuh mereka dijait pake kawat baja, jadi kalo busnya belok ato nge-rem mendadak mereka masih aja nempel kayak bayi kembar dampit beda warna.

"Tapi kan gak di tempat umum juga kalik Kai. Gue harus jaga image gue sebagai cowok ganteng" Sehun ngebenerin rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan kena angin kencang dari jendela yang sengaja Kai buka tadi.

Mabok aromanya Sehun. Aish, bilang aja gak kuat deket-deket sama cowok ganteng jadi sok berpaling ke jendela kayak sekarang.

Sampe gak nyadar kalo busnya udah berhenti.

Dari tadi, sampe orang dalem bus udah pada turun.

Tinggal Kai, Sehun, dan Ajushi sopir.

"Kai, lo kesurupan?" Sehun nepuk pipi tembem Kai kelewat kenceng sampe bunyinya nyaring.

"Sialan lo! Panas tauk!" Kai langsung bales mukul lengan Sehun yang anehnya keras waktu di pukul. Istilahnya, otot semua, gak ada dagingnya. Kai jadi terkagum-kagum.

"Ini nih lengan berotot gue. Gak kayak lengan kamu yang empuk mantul-mantul kalo dipukul" Sehun benerin tas Kai di bahunya. Terus jalan duluan ninggalin cowok manis pake kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana jean belel yang masih bengong.

"Kai, tas lo gue bawa kabur kalo lo gak turun sekarang!" Sehun tereak dari kursi halte.

"Yak! Berani lo tinggalin gue? Lo gak boleh minta morning kiss lagi!" Kai segera keluar bus dan berlari mengejar Sehun yang membawa lari tas selempangnya.

Ingatkan Kai kalau fakultas dan prodi mereka sama. Percuma kejar-kejaran kalau nantinya juga akan bertemu di kelas.

Tapi sudahlah, namanya juga sahabat.

Kejar-kejaran kayak film india gitu kan romantis juga, apalagi pas Sehun nyelipin bunga liar di telinga Kai.

"Kamu tambah manis, Kai" Sehun menyerahkan tas Kai setelah keduanya ngos-ngosan di taman depan air mancur berbentuk dewa dewi yang gak pakek baju.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya tapi cepat-cepat Kai meletakkan tas selempangnya di bawah kepala Sehun.

"Gomawo" Sehun kini punya bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Hun, kok patungnya jorok ya? Seniman patung itu pikirannya kotor semua" Kai bertanya sembari merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun yang memang ia rentangkan agar Kai berbantalkan lengannya.

Keduanya menatap air mancur yang keluar dari titit kecil patung dewa, satunya lagi dari dua puting patung dewi.

"Itu masih belum seberapa, liat yang itu noh" Sehun menunjuk pagar daun yang bergerak-gerak padahal gak ada angin apalagi tornado. Tapi gerakannya itu loh..

"Apa? Astajim! Mahasiswa mesum!" Kai yang mulanya gak liat apa-apa itu micingin matanya imut, terus kaget lihat cowok and cewek NCan.

Ternyata orang yang gak bisa menumpahkan imajinasi liarnya dalam seni malah menumpahkan imajinasi liarnya dalam praktek langsung! WTF!

Langsung deh ngumpetin wajahnya di keteknya Sehun. Wangi nivea men invisible.

"Liat begituan aja takut, gak laki lu" Sehun ngomong kasar tapi tangannya membelai rambut pink Kai pelan-pelan. Omongan sama gerakan gak sinkron.

"Lu kan tahu sendiri gue kayak apa.." suara Kai jadi lemes lesu semacam gak makan satu bulan gitu.

"Tentu aja gue tahu kok, tenang aja ada gue, Say" Sehun makin erat meluk Kai.

"Say? Gak salah denger gue? Dasar _homo_!" Kai bales meluk Sehun erat.

"Ya, gue tahu kok, kamu juga _homo_ " Sehun ngerunduk dikit terus langsung lahap bibir penuh nan manisnya si Kai.

"Sialan, lu ganteng banget hari ini" Kai bicara setelah nimpuk bahu Sehun keras banget biar tu albino nyadar dan ngelepasin bibirnya sebelum dower segede pantatnya nicky minaj.

Beringas sih nyiumnya si vampire jejadian itu. Sampe ngos-ngosan gini.

Tapi Kai suka kok bang Hun..

Anjaaaay.

"Lu juga manis banget Kai. Terutama bibir lo. Pake lipgloss rasa stroberi kayaknya" Sehun ngejilat bibir bawah Kai. Terus ngecup pelan sampe dalem banget. Gigi pada benturan, nanti paling ngunyah lidah terus makan lambung. Kanibal.

"Gue laki! Gak pernah pake barang-barang girly iyuh begituan. Nyiumnya yang woles dunk!" ditoyor tuh dahi cowok ganteng yang masih meluk pinggul indahnya.

Keduanya gak nyadar kalo kaki mereka udah saling melilit di bawah sana. Menekan 'adek' satu sama lain disana.

"Hun?" Kai mengusap lengan kekar Sehun. Jadi iri.

"Apa, sayang?" Sehun ngecup lagi bibir Kai yang udah merah gegara dari tadi digigitin si Sehun.

"Kamu bawa kondom gak?" Kai mulai beralih mengusap pundak lebar Sehun. Sensual banget gerakan tangannya. Apalagi kedua kelopak matanya jadi sayu menggoda gitu. Bikin tangan Sehun beralih mijat butt bulat Kai yang sexy.

"Enggak, emang kenapa?" Sehun mulai nusuk-nusuk jarinya ke hole Kai yang bikin celana itu masuk dan ngeganjel gak enak.

"Gue pengen hole gue dimasukin penis gede lo, bukan celana gue, bajingan" Kai nampar tangan Sehun biar gak bikin holenya lecet kena serat celana.

"Hehe, nanti aja pulangnya, aku bakal mampir ke apotik beli satu kardus sekalian buat cadangan di tas" Sehun nyengir terus benerin celana Kai yang masuk ke 'situ' tadi.

"Di kamar kos masih banyak Hun. Ngapain beli segala. Pemborosan" Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Menyamankan tidurnya yang berbantalkan lengan Sehun.

"Siapa tau di bus nanti gue bisa masukin lo. Kan enak perjalanan pulang titit gue dimanjakan hole ketat lo yang nomor satu mantab lah pokoknya!" Sehun ngegumam dengan suara keras. Sialan tu, niat ngegumam kok yang denger sampe radius dua meter.

"Serah ah. Mesum" Kai memasang wajah malesnya abi situ mulai menguap.

Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun yang anget dan nyaman banget pas meluk dan ngebungkus tubuhnya.

"Kan aku mesum juga gara-gara kamu, Kai" Sehun ngecup puncak kepala Kai dan meluk punggung ramping Kai erat.

Liat ni Kai gak pake kaos daleman, kemejanya tipis nerawang gini lagih.

Lekuk tubuh Kai sexy gak maen-maen. Kayak cewek. Pinggangnya ramping, ada pinggulnya gitu. Apalagi kakinya buuhh.. betisnya mulus kenceng jenjang cocok buat ngangkang tiap malem.

"Kalo udah hampir jam masuk kelas, bangunin ya? Gue mau ke kamar mandi nanti, cuci muka dulu biar tetep ganteng" Kai ngecup kilas bibir tipis Sehun terus mulai tidur.

"Kamu manis, Kai. Nanti ingetin aku juga buat masukin kamu di bus" Sehun beneran niat ternyata. Kirain cuma bercanda.

"Hellaww.. siapa ya tadi yang bilang gak boleh di depan publik?" Kai nyindir namja pucat yang malah ketawa gak woles.

"Oke, oke, nanti malem gue masukin lo sampe pingsan! Sialan lo" Sehun gemas langsung raup bibir yang lagi pasang pout itu.

Sampe keduanya ketiduran saking lembutnya ciuman mereka.

 **-WhyShouldYou-**

 **Tbc**

BocahLanang comeback with this FF absurd!

Kalian inget gak salah satu FF dengan bahasa nyeleneh tidak baku seperti ini? Yup! BLACK SEXY! Hehe

Tapi FF ini malah gak separah Black Sexy diksinya, disini masih agak wangun. Coba baca BlackSexy, disana kosa katanya bener-bener merakyat(?) hehe

Review ya!

Next chap bakal update segera! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 keluar! e!

FF absurdnya BocahLanang akhirna keluar!

Apaan coba?

.

.

Ok this is!

.

.

...

* * *

 _ **Why Should You?**_

* * *

©BocahLanang

 **Facebook:**

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

...

Pair:

 **HunKai**

 **Kai-Uke**

 **Sehun-Seme**

* * *

Warn:

BoysLove│Comedy│Friend++│Yaoi│Maybe NC│Absurd Idea│Hahahehehehehaha(?)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Niat banget tu dua anak.

Sore-sore mojok di warnet. Katanya maen game. Tapi maennya gak cuma pake keyboard. Tapi juga pake.. joystick!

Joysticknya 'lawan'. Yang berdiri keras diselangkangan masing-masing.

 **Tak-tik-tak-tik-tak-tik-**

"Hun kok kamu belom mati sih, sial" yang item manis itu masih gerakin jemari lentiknya di keyboard sangat-sangat serius. Tangan satunya maen diselangkangannya Sehun.

"Kan kamu belom mati, Kkam" Sehun juga gak kalah mulai nyerang pasukan monsternya Kai. Tangannya dselangkangan Kai terampil banget.

"Nanti kalo aku menang kamu harus beliin ayam goreng yang banyak. Dua porsi jumbo kalo bisa" Kai gak mau kalah udah ngehabisin 25 persen kekuatan monsternya Sehun.

"Katanya gak mau gendut? Kok minta ayam goreng lagi" suara Sehun kalem kayak om-om yang lagi ngobrol sama keponakan kecilnya yang ngeyel.

"Ajushi sendiri suka bubble tea padahal manis nanti diabetes loh.." Kai ngomong asal ceplos nih! Pake suara khas aegyo pula.. Bikin yang diajak bicara nahan napas denger panggilan tadi.

"Shit! Jangan bikin otak ngeres!" Sehun gigit bibir bawahnya. Apaan tadi? Ajushi? Gak tau ya kalo Sehun bisa naek libidonya cuma gegara dipanggil ajushi?

"Salah sendiri ngatain gendut" Kai berdecak kesal karena Sehun nyerang power brake plus frozen time sampe kekuatan monster andalannya gak bisa digerakin udah ringsek gitu.

* * *

 **Bzzzttt-**

 _ **YOU LOSE-**_

Ekstra sial untuk Kai hari ini.

Tulisannya gede banget di layarnya. Sial.

"Gimana?" Sehun noleh ke Kai. Ngangkat tangan kirinya sambil menyeringai tajam. Memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang sedari tadi bermain dengan 'joystick'nya Kai itu sudah belepotan. Sedang tangan satunya lagi istirahat disamping keyboard.

"Mesum" si sexy itu mencebik kesel. Ngelirik tangan kiri Sehun yang basah kotor cum dari seorang Kai.

"Kamu kalah, beb" masih masang seringainya langsung bimbing kepala Kai nunduk ke selangkangannya.

"Kalo cuma maen game aku selalu menang, giliran sambil ngocok titit gede lo, kok gampang banget ya kalahnya?" Kai menggerutu, masih mengamati tower gedenya Sehun. Kedip-kedipin mata. Iri. Kok awet banget ya? Tahan lama.. keras, panjang, gede lagih.. awesome..

"Udah. Terima aja kekalahan lo. Makan tu titit gede gue" Sehun ngangkangin kakinya lebar-lebar biar Kai bener-bener bisa leluasa duduk jongkok dibawah meja warnet pojokan itu.

"Hun?" Kai mendongak setelah posisi jongkoknya dirasa nyaman. Kelewat nyaman malah, anak beruang coklat itu bahkan sesekali cium penis gedenya Sehun yang udah ngeluarin precum.

 **Bruk!**

"He, jangan liatin wajah lo ke gue. Sengaja ya bikin gue cepet keluar?" Sehun menghalangi pandangan sayu Kai dan wajah minta diperkosa itu pake tas selempangnya Kai.

Jujur Sehun gak kuat kalo liat wajah Kai yang udah kayak cewek di JAV koleksinya se lemari itu.

"Sialan lo, nimpuk wajah gue pake tas!" Kai gak terima, nyingkirin tasnya dari wajahnya.

"Gak sengaja. Lagipula tas lo kan kempes gak ada isinya. Gak sesakit itu lo aja yang lebay" Sehun jawab enteng terus ulangin bimbing Kai buat deket ke penisnya yang udah gak tahan lagi pengen masuk ke mulut angetnya Kai.

"Ish, tapi tu tas udah kotor rumput taman tadi!" Kai melototin ujung penis gedenya si yehet yang memerah dan menggiurkan.

Udah lama nih gak ngemut lolipop kesukaannya. Baru seminggu udah tambah gede. Sehat dan berurat pula. Kai makin cinta (?)

"Omong-omong, Kai.. resleting celana kamu.. masih belum dinaekin lagi.." Sehun bisik sambil menatap agak kikuk ke Kai.

Aku-kamu pun dimulai untuk menandakan sesuatu yang 'urgent'.

Sehun yang sedikit berdiri dari duduknya melihat beberapa kepala orang-orang sekitar bilik warnet memperlihatkan bagian bawah bilik HunKai.

Ternyata semua pada ngelongok ke bawah kolong biliknya HunKai. Ngeliatin cowok yang titit kecil nan lemes lagi jongkok di lantai. Parah!

Sedangkan Kai yang jongkok diantara selangkangannya Sehun masih loading lama.

Sampai..

"Astaga! My little Kim!" Kai kembali ke kursinya dan memasukkan penis lemasnya kedalam underwear, tak lupa menaikkan resleting dan sabuknya.

Tapi Kai masih menangis tersedu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hiks-hiks- kamu dilihat orang banyak little Kim? Saat lemas tidak gagah pula? Aku maluuu..." Kai menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. Kai sungguh lupa kalau semua bilik di warnet ini bagian bawahnya bolong sekitar dua puluh senti untuk menandakan bahwa bilik itu sedang dipakai.

Otomatis saat Kai berjongkok tadi..

"Hun aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Kai berteriak melengking bagaikan wanita yang digagahi kekasihnya di tempat mesum-warnet.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat kental sejak kecil. Kemana-mana bersama, bermain bersama, bersekolah bersama, duduk selalu bersebelahan, memakai satu sikat gigi untuk berdua, dan tidur bersama. Semua bersama. Sampai suatu saat dimana keduanya jatuh cinta.

Saling jatuh cinta? Indahnya karena mereka tidak mencintai orang yang sama. Jadi mereka tidak akan bersaing bukan? Itulah teman. Saling membantu mengejar cinta.

* * *

 **-WhyShouldYou?-**

* * *

Jadi,

Selama perjalanan Sehun didiamkan oleh Kai.

Entah tapi anak tan itu enggan menatapnya barang sedetik.

"Kai, kau melewatkan restoran ayam goreng langgananmu?" Sehun mengrenyit menatap Kai disampingnya yang berjalan lurus saja melewati restoran ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"..." Kai masih gak mau jawab.

PMS kali ya? Tapi apa itu PMS? Sehun sungguh tidak tahu.

"Kai?" Sehun coba tanya sekali lagi. Tapi cara jalan kaki bear tercintanya itu udah kayak mayat bangkit kubur. Gak ada semangat-semangatnya. Kadang nubruk tong sampah.

"Sayang.. jangan ngambek, nanti aku sedih loh.." Sehun akhirnya ngerangkul pinggang ramping Kai. Kembalilah mereka sebagai bayi dampit tak terpisahkan.

"Kan kamu yang menang, harusnya kamu seneng.." Kai menjawab dengan lesu.

"Kalo kamu lesu gitu, gimana gue bisa seneng.. kan kita sehati dari kecil Kai" Sehun lepasin rangkulannya

 **Tap-tap..**

Akhirnya Sehun berhentiin jalannya. Ngebiarin Kai jalan duluan di depannya.

Anak vampire itu undukkin kepalanya, lebih mending liat sepatu putihnya dibanding punggung Kai yang kentara banget sedihnya.

 **Tap..**

"Huun.." Kai ikutan berhenti, ngerengek tapi masih hadap kedepan.

"Apa sayang?" Sehun jawab masih sambil nunduk. Bener-bener kayak LDR.

Sama-sama dipisahkan jarak. Gak bisa saling liat, apalagi berpelukan.

LDR jarak cuma satu meter. Biarin, satu meter aja bagi mereka rasanya udah kayak ditinggal jauh sampe ke Pluto.

 **Tap-tap-tap**

Kai lari ke Sehun cepet banget. Sehun udah nyiapin bibirnya. Dijilat biar basah dan lembab. Siap buat ngelahap bibir manisnya Kai.

 **Grep!**

"Hun! Aku lupa kalo besok kita ada acara! Udah malem gini kita belum cari bahan buat besok!" Kai langsung narik kerahnya Sehun kayak mau berantem.

Emang faktor tinggi badan, harusnya Sehun kelihatan kayak kecekik karena kerahnya ditarik, tapi karena Sehun lebih tinggi dari Kai, Sehun yang ditarik kerahnya malah jadi ngerunduk kepalanya. Satu senti lagi ciuman tuh.

 **Chu~**

Beneran kan? Siapa sih yang tahan sama bibir merahnya Kai?

Langsung sosor tuh si Sehun.

"Tenang, aku bawa kartu kredit baru. Dompetku juga penuh habis ambil uang di atm samping gedung rektor siang tadi" Sehun pasang senyum kerennya.

"Om Sehun ganteng deh~ hehe" Kai langsung ngelus dagu runcingnya Sehun yang alus habis cukur kemarin sore.

"Iya, om bakal traktir dedek sepuasnya. Tapi popo dulu" Sehun nunjuk bibirnya yang udah pengen banget makan bibir lembutnya Kai.

"Ah, om mesum.." Kai malu-malu kucing nimpuk bahu bidangnya Sehun kayak cewek centil tapi tenaganya bikin Sehun hampir jatoh. Sakit ma men. Iyalah, Kai kan cowok, tenaganya kuat. Nyeri tuh bahu si albino.

Yang ditimpuk cuma bisa senyum eyesmile nahan sakit.

 **Chu~**

Tapi akhirnya juga dicium bibir tipis Sehun.

Agak jinjit dikit sih anak tan itu tadi.

Akhirnya mereka saling kulum bibir.

"Emh.. Hunh.." Kai mulai lemes dapet frenchkissnya Sehun yang lembut dan nafsu banget.

"Gak apa-apa, senderan aja ke aku, sayang.." Sehun lepasin sejenak ciuman hot mereka.

Naroh dua lengan Kai biar mengalung di leher kokohnya. Ngebiarin Kai yang udah lemes mabok ciuman itu senderan di tubuh tinggi kekarnya.

"Hunh.. jangaanh.. eungh.." di sela ciuman mereka Kai makin jadi cacing kepanasan, menggeliat gak woles pas dua tangan Sehun yang mesum itu meremas dan memijat dua butt bulat sempurnanya.

"Aku mau masuk.." Sehun ngelepasin ciumannya dan mulai jilatin lehernya Kai.

"Kamu gila aaahh.. mau masukinh di jalanh.. anh.." anak tan itu cuma bisa meluk erat lehernya Sehun biar gak jatoh. Kakinya lemes abis kayak jelly.

"WOOOOYY! Kalian mahasiswa kurangajar! Mesum didepan senior?!" suara super gede kayak bapak-bapak bikin Sehun sama Kai langsung senam jantung. Gak tau kenapa dua anak yang kurus kayak lidi itu langsung loncat jaga jarak terus bediri tegak.

Persis kayak waktu orientasi mahasiswa baru mereka dulu.

"Yaelah.. Chanyeol sunbae. Kirain siapa.." Kai langsung ngelus dadanya yang kayak bolong buat keluar jantungnya yang loncat senam ekstrem tadi.

"Emang kamu kira siapa?" Chanyeol deketin Kai trus sodorin es krim cup.

"Kris hyung yang botak kayak biksu itu" Kai nerima es krimnya, terus dibuka. Ooo.. stroberi.

"Kesukaan kamu kan?" jari gedenya raksasa tiang itu nunjuk ke isi eskrim di tangan Kai.

"Iya. Aku suka stroberi. Makasih hyung" Kai senyum lima jari.

"Gue beliin lagi kapan-kapan-" namja tiang itu menggal kalimatnya buat mindah jari telunjuk gedenya ke jidat Kai yang ditutupin poni pink.

Kai memperhatikan ujung jari gedenya Chanyeol.

* * *

 **TAKKK!**

"Awww!" suara melengking Kai langsung keluar pas Chanyeol nyentil dahinya Kai keras banget.

Untung om Sehun langsung sigap nahan dua lengan Kai yang hampir aja jatuh terlentang kebelakang.

"Asal kamu gak ngatain pacar gue botak kayak biksu. Dasar anak manis nakal.." Chanyeol ngusak rambut pink Kai terus jalan berlalu. Tiang listrik itu hilang di belokan yang ada tiang listrik benerannya.

"Hun" Kai masih mode miring ke belakang. Sehun juga mau-maunya nahan Kai yang gak mau bangun. Semacam step dansa yang di pause.

Bedanya Kai bukan membawa buket bunga, tapi cup es krim stroberi.

"Apa, beb?" Sehun betah banget di posisi itu. Secara, dia bisa megang-megang tubuh Kai.

"Kris hyung itu pacarnya Chanyeol hyung?" Kai tanya sambil kasih tampang gak percaya.

"Kamu gak tahu? Udah lama kalik. Kris hyung itu semenya Chanyeol hyung" Sehun benerin poninya Kai yang diacak Chanyeol tadi.

"Pantesan.." Kai masih merenung.

Sehun makin deket, kening mereka udah bersentuhan lagi. Mata balas mata.

Romantis heh?

Beneran deh, masa mereka gak canggung gituh dilihat banyak orang lalu-lalang ngelewatin mereka sambil bilang.

'mereka gay.. mereka gay.. hei itu gay.. gay-gay-gay-gay-gay..'

Udah kayak backsound.

Atau malah OST sekalian tuh?

 **Chu~**

Sehun nyosor si putri biar bangun dari lamunan lalala-nya.

"Hun, udah deh. Mendingan kita belanja buat keperluan besok" otak Kai langsung fresh abis dicium(?)

"Oke, sayang. Naek taxi yuk" Sehun bantu Kai buat bediri tegak. Tidak lupa menggandeng tangan bear kesayangannya.

Tangan satunya melambai ke taxi yang udah didepan mata.

"Asal om yang bayarin, adek mau kok.. hehe" lagi? Om lagi? Sehun hampir aja mencabuli Kai di tempat umum kalo Kai gak lari masuk duluan ke dalem taxi.

Sehun akhirnya masuk dan mendapat tontonan menjurus sensual.

Bibir penuh merah Kai yang lagi ngemut sendok eskrim. Ada lelehan stroberi di dagunya juga. Kayak sperma.

 **Glup!**

Sehun nelen ludah setelah duduk rapih di samping Kai dan nutup pintu.

Tapi mata tajam nan mesumnya masih menyorot ke Kai yang lagi jilatin sendok naik turun.

Sengaja nih?

"Pak. Ke hotel love tepi pantai yang cocok buat ML" Sehun ngomong tanpa ba bi bu. Bikin pak supirnya kaget dan keringet dingin.

Bukan keringet dingin takut. Tapi keringet dingin mikirin penumpang samping Sehun yang berkulit eksotis itu mendesah diiket di kasur hotel. Pengen masukin juga.

* * *

 **Bruk!**

"Pak jangan dengerin dia. Kami mau ke mall terdekat kok" Kai nimpuk kepala Sehun pake tas selempangnya. Pembalasan timpukan di warnet nih.

Sehun masih mengaduh.

"Oke mas" pak supir langsung jalanin mobil taxinya ke rute menuju mall terdekat.

"Hun, sakit ya? Maaf.." gak tega liat dahi Sehun yang agak merah.

Padahal bukan gara-gara terlalu keras ditimpuk. Tapi karena tadi pas keluar dari warnet digigit nyamuk.

"Sini aku peluk~" Kai udah ngerentangin kedua tangannya, menghadap ke Sehun yang deg-deg seeerrr pengen nyerang.

Kata guru, semua nyamuk yang minum darah itu yang betina. Yang jantan itu nyamuk buah. Pantesan aja Sehun digigit abis nampang keluar warnet tadi.

Ganteng sih wajahnya.

"Kai~" Sehun udah kayak anak balita. Langsung nyungsepin dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kai. Ngendus-ngendus leher jenjang tan itu. Sesekali dijilat.

Modus. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan taksi. Ehem!

"Cup-cup-cup.." Kai udah nyingkirin tu cup es krim kosong entah kemana. Yang penting kedua tangannya sekarang ngusap-usap punggung lebar Sehun yang kokoh warbyasaa..

"Huhuhu.." Sehun pura-pura nangis sambil ngusap-usap nipplenya Kai dari luar kaos yang dipakek Kai.

Sesekali ngeremes terus dicubit-cubit kecil.

"Mau susu?" Kai bertanya lembut sambil ngusap pipi putih Sehun. Udah kayak mengasuh bayi gede nih.

"Iya.. Sehun mau susuuu.." sumpah pak supirnya mau muntah denger suara serak anehnya Sehun itu sok aegyo.

"Sini-sini, buka mulutnya dulu.. aaa.." Kai mulai angkat kaosnya.

Pak supir panik plus bingung. Antara liat fokus ke jalan, ato liat ke spion dalam yang pas ke Kai.

* * *

 **BRAKK!**

Mobil taxinya nubruk trotoar.

 **Glundung-Glundung-Glundung-**

Sehun guling ke kolong kursi belakang.

Kai hampir aja jatuh ke Sehun yang tiarap kehilangan napas dibawah situ.

"Maaf mas. Rem blong" pak taksinya nyengir gugup.

"Terus gimana nih?" Kai malah tanya ke namja dibawah yang masih gak mau bangun.

"Udah sampai mall terdekat kok mas" pak taksinya ngomong lagi. Mencoba menutupi kesalahan.

"Yaudah makasih pak" namja tan itu keluar sambil nyeret si Sehun.

 **BLAM!**

"Kami gak sudi bayar karena bapak gak memperhatikan keselamatan penumpang" Sehun ngomong lancar di jendelanya pak supir.

"Hun kok gitu?" sebagai lelaki yang baik hati, Kai menegur sikap Sehun. Tapi malah berasa kayak istri yang memperingati suaminya. Mana itu tangan ada di lengannya Sehun.

"Biarin, ma. Supirnya hampir aja menyakiti bayi kita" Sehun ngelus perutnya Kai yang udah mulai kempes pertanda lapar. Gak segendut waktu pagi sebelum kuliah tadi.

"Ah iya, pa. Mama tadi ngerasa nyeri di sini habis mobil taksinya nubruk trotoar.." namja manis tan itu pasang wajah meringis sakit. Jari telunjuknya nunjuk perut.

Tapi nunjuknya itu di perut bagian bawah rusuk.

Sehun mati-matian nahan senyumnya. Kai kalo sandiwara suka ngaco. Mana ada hamil di lambung. Emang dasarnya aja tu anak item laper..

 **Sreet..**

"Ah iya mama. Anak kita!" tangan pucet Sehun cepet-cepet mindahin telunjuknya Kai biar geser ke bawah udel.

Pasang senyum lebar-lebar sambil melototin Kai.

Diam-diam Kai nyengir tanpa dosa menyadari kesalahan tunjuk tadi.

"Iya pak. Saya baru hamil seminggu. Jahat banget bapak mau ngambil anak kami" Kai masang wajah memelas sedih. Sehun sendiri mati-matian nahan mulutnya yang mau teriak ke supirnya 'Pak jangan nafsu kalo liat Kai bisa gak sih?! Kai punya gue!'

"Iya, udah tiga bulan praktik di kasurnya, pake berbagai cara pak. Perjuangan saya gak sia-sia" Sehun malah ngobrol yang enggak-enggak.

Kai mau nimpuk tu kepala idiot mesum. Ingetin Kai, nanti malem Sehun gak boleh nelanjangin tubuhnya.

"Enak gak nak?" pak supirnya malah nanyain yang iya-iya sambil naik turunin alis.

Kai poutin bibir sambil lirik name tag di seragam si supir taxi. 'Lee Hyukjae'. Kayak nama unsur-unsur orang mesum. Pantesan.

"Enak pak! Enak banget! Holenya sempit! Tiap dimasukin pasti berdarah! Kayak perawan ting-ting!" Sehun malah nyenderin tubuhnya ke bodi taxi yang bempernya ringsek. Yaelah.. cowok kalo udah ngobrol gak jelas gini pasti bakal lama.

Tu si yehet udah pewe nyender di mobil. Pengennya sih Kai kabur langsung masuk mall.

Tapi tangannya diapit lengan kekar Sehun. Dari tadi ditarik, gak bisa lepas.

Lagipula samudera uangnya kan si Sehun.

"Hun, ayo" udah delapan kali Kai menyadarkan Sehun dari obrolan gak jelas menjurus porno. Bahkan pak taksinya itu ngasi liat video 3gp homo lagi kodok-kodokan di hape jadulnya.

Dengan susah hati Kai nyiapin bibirnya buat panggilan keramat yang ampuh bisa bikin Sehun langsung nengok ke dia..

Satu.. dua..

Ti..

"Sehun sayang.."

 **DEG!**

Sehun langsung nengok ke sampingnya.

Jantungnya udah mau loncat. Enggak-enggak. Lebih parah lagi.

Udah kayak mau meledak denger suara dan panggilan tadi.

Pak supirnya ikut nengok ke sumber suara.

Anehnya, Kai juga ikut nengok ke samping.

Berarti bukan Kai kan yang manggil?

.

.

.

Bukan, bukan Kai yang manggil tadi.

Tapi seseorang yang berdiri tegak disamping Kai.

Manis.

* * *

 **-WhyShouldYou-**

 **Tbc**

* * *

BocahLanang comeback with this FF absurd!

Masih belajar bikin FF genre kayak gini. Hehe

Siapa kira-kira orang itu? adaang mau tebak? hehe

Review ya!

Next chap bakal update segera! ^^


End file.
